


Who am I really?

by SallyWood



Category: Chicago Fire, NCIS
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Harm
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWood/pseuds/SallyWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony und Matt treffen sich in einer Bar und lernen sich näher kennen. Doch was passiert wenn die Kollegen von den beiden erfahren das die beiden mehr sind als nur Freunde? Vorallem wie wird Gibbs reagieren? Können Matt und Tony glücklich werden oder zerbricht einer daran? Und was hat Severide mit dem ganzen zu tun? (Casey: Self-Harm, Eating Disorder)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich habe einfach meine lieblings Charaktere aus meinen beiden lieblingsserien genommen. Matt und Tony. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Hey kann ich mich da hin setzen?“, fragte ich freundlich und lächelte den braunhaarigen Mann an der an der Bar saß.  
„Natürlich. Was zu trinken?“, antwortete er und lächelte mich mit einem 1000 Watt lächeln an, worauf ich mich neben ihn nieder ließ.  
Seine Haare waren kurz, hoch gegelt und sahen richtig weich aus. Die Augen von ihm waren strahlend grün und funkelten mich vergnüglich an.  
Ich nickte und sagte ihm, dass ich einen Scotch trinken wollte. Er bestellte 2-mal den Scotch und sah dann wieder zu mir.  
„Was verschlägt dich hier her?“, fragte ich und stützte mich mit einem Arm an der Bar ab und saß mit dem Oberkörper zu ihm gedreht.  
Er seufzte kurz und sagte dann: „Ich habe grade 4 Monate Urlaub beantragt und bewilligt bekommen. Wollte mal aus D.C. raus kommen. Ach übrigens ich bin Tony. Was machst du hier?“  
„Ich bin Matt. Komme öfters hier her.“, gab ich zurück.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Das Treffen war jetzt 2 Monate her und Tony wohnte in den 4 Monaten bei mir, da er sonst unnötig Geld für sein Hotel ausgeben musste. Außerdem waren wir vor 2 Monaten zusammen gekommen. Also konnte er hier ohne Probleme hier bleiben. Was mich allerdings ein wenig traurig stimmte war, dass er während meiner Schicht immer alleine hier herum hing. Natürlich könnte er auch mal bei mir auf der Wache vorbei sehen, aber er wollte nicht wirklich. Vielleicht hat er Angst vor den Feuerwehrwagen.

„Schatz!“, hörte ich ihn auch schon rufen als ich gerade aus der Dusche heraus kam.  
„Komme!“, rief ich zurück und ging nur mit dem Handtuch um meine Hüfte hinunter zu ihm in die Küche.  
Man hier duftete es ja wundervoll. Anscheinend hat er wieder seine wunderbare Lasagne á la DiNozzo gekocht. In diesen zwei Monaten war das wirklich zu meinem Lieblingsessen geworden.

Er kochte immer genügend damit ich mir in die Nächste Schicht immer etwas mitnehmen konnte. Meine Kollegen wollten immer wissen von wem das gekocht war, dennoch schwieg ich immer wie ein Grab.  
„Mhh Lecker.“, grinste Tony und leckte sich einmal über die Lippen während er mich von oben bis unten mit Blicken verschlang.

Ich grinste genauso, ging auf ihn zu und legte meine Lippen auf Tonys. Sofort schlang er seine Arme um mich und ließ diese über meinen Rücken wandern bis sie auf meinem Arsch lagen. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch näher zu mir. Inzwischen war ich mir sicher das zwischen uns nicht mal mehr ein Blatt Papier gepasst hätte. Tony hob mich hoch und setzte mich dann auf der Arbeitsplatte in der Küche ab. Sofort schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüfte und löste meine Hände aus seinem Nacken worauf ich mit denen unter sein T-Shirt fuhr und es hochschob.

Kurz lösten wir unseren Kuss damit ich es ihm ausziehen konnte. Sobald das lästige Stück Stoff auf dem Boden war, küsste ich ihn gleich wieder verlangend. Vorsichtig löste er mein Handtuch und zog es mir unterm Po weg sodass ich jetzt komplett Nackt auf der Anrichte saß. Ich löste meine Beine von Tonys Hüfte und öffnete ungeduldig seine Hose und schob sie auch gleich von seiner Hüfte hinunter. Unsere Haut berührte sich und ich stöhnte leise in den Kuss.

Plötzlich hörte ich wie es an der Tür klingelte. War das jetzt ernst gemeint? Gerade wo wir spaß haben wollten? Wiederwillig löste ich mich von Tony. Er seufzte genervt auf und reichte mir wieder mein Handtuch. Tony zog sich wieder sein T-Shirt an und küsste mich noch einmal kurz auf die Lippen.  
Murrend band ich mir das Handtuch um und schlurfte zur Tür. Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch und öffnete sie dann und sah genau in Kellys grinsendes Gesicht.

„Hey Matt. Wollen wir was trinken gehen?“, fragte er mich und sah mich kurz von oben bis unten an.  
„Hab ich dich aus der Dusche geholt?“  
„Eigentlich hatte ich heute schon was vor… und nein hast du nicht, war nur kurz in der Küche und hab mir was zu trinken geholt.“  
„Ach komm schon Matt. Wir haben jetzt seit 2 Monaten nichts mehr außerhalb der Wache zusammen unternommen.“, jammerte mich Kelly an und schmollte leicht.  
„Ich weiß ni…“, doch weiter kam ich gar nicht denn da wurde ich von Tony unterbrochen.  
„Geh ruhig. Ich schau mir Magnum an und geh mal früh schlafen.“  
„Na gut. Komm mal rein Kelly ich zieh mich inzwischen schnell an.“, lächelte ich und rannte nach oben ins Schlafzimmer und zog mich an. Ich gelte mir noch die Haare etwas auf und betrachtete mich im Spiegel.

Ich hatte mir ein Enges weißes Shirt angezogen und eine Skinny Jeans in schwarz. Sie hatte an einigen Stellen Löcher und risse. Die größten waren bei den Knien. Der Nachteil an dieser Hose war, dass ich darunter keinen Platz für meine Boxer Shorts hatte, also war ich unter der Hose nackt. Über das weiße Shirt zog ich noch ein kariertes Hemd an, was ich offen ließ. Alles in Allem gefiel ich mir so. Ich ging wieder hinunter und begegnete Kellys Blick, genauso wie Tonys.

„Oh scheiße, warum das?!“, stöhnte mein Freund auf, was zu glück den Eindruck erweckte als ob er genervt war. Ich wusste allerdings das es ganz anders war und Tony sich zurück halten musste nicht über mich her zu fallen.  
„Ich finde das sieht gut aus. Wollen wir dann los?“, fragte mich Severide und ich nickte lächelnd, nahm meine Geldbörse, Schlüssel und ging mit ihm zur Tür.  
„Bis später Tony!“, rief ich noch ehe ich mit Kelly aus meinem Haus verschwand.  
„Komm.“, er nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich vorsichtig zu einem Club, der mir nicht wirklich bekannt vorkam.

Als wir drinnen waren stockte mir mein Atem. Oh scheiße, das war ein Schwulenclub. Wusste das Kelly? Hatte er mich absichtlich hier her geschleift? Er zog mich zu einem Tisch weiter weg vom Eingang und ließ sich dort auf die Rote Samt Couch sinken wobei er mich genau neben sich zog.


	2. Chapter 2

„Kelly du weißt was das hier für ein Club ist oder?“, fragte ich leicht nervös und blickte mich etwas gehetzt um.  
Was wäre wenn Tony das heraus bekommen würde? Dann ist er bestimmt wütend auf mich. Aber ich kann jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden. Ich hatte wirklich länger nichts mit Kelly gemacht und er ist immerhin mein bester Freund. 

„Klar weiß ich das. Ich bin hier schon öfters gewesen. Die Leute sind hier eigentlich ganz Nett. Was willst du trinken? Das übliche? Warte hier ich hol es dir.“, mit dem Redeschwall stand er auf und ging auf die Bar zu, wo er mit dem Barkeeper redete.  
„Hey süßer, du bist so alleine.“, hauchte mir eine tiefe Männerstimme ins Ohr, die mich sogleich erschaudern ließ.  
Verflucht. Ich war nicht mal 30 Minuten hier drin und ich wurde schon von einem Typ abgegraben. Besser konnte es ja nicht enden oder? WO zum Teufel bleibt Kelly wenn er mal gebraucht wird. Er soll den Typ abwimmeln.

„Mein Freund holt mir nur etwas zu trinken. Er ist sicher gleich wieder da.“, sagte ich zu ihm und sah ihn einmal aufmerksam an.

Er hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Tony.   
Seine Haare waren hellbraun, kurz und etwas verwuschelt.   
Die Augen waren grün, komischerweise war es ein genauso intensives Grün wie bei Tony.   
Er hatte ein enges schwarzes Muskelshirt an, wodurch man gut seine Tätowierten Arme sehen konnte.   
Man, ich bewundere Läute die sich das trauen. Das würde mir wahrscheinlich zu sehr weh tun und ich würde abbrechen.

„Oh das ist aber schade. Wo ist er denn?“, fragte er mich und schmollte dabei etwas, was irgendwie niedlich aussah. Kurz sah ich mich um und blickte zu dem Platz an der Bar wo Kelly vorhin noch gestanden war, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken.  
„Komisch, eben war er noch da.“, verwirrt sah ich mich noch etwas weiter um. 

Trotzdem blieb er verschwunden. Ob er schon wieder weg war? Oder hatte er jemanden getroffen.  
„Na komm du kannst von mir was trinken.“, lächelte er mich an und hielt mir sein volles Glas unter die Nase. 

Ich beäugte es kurz komisch, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern. Ich habe durst und Kelly ist verschwunden. Ein Typ bietet mir was an. Ja ok. Ich nickte leicht und trank 2 Schlucke von dem Getränk was außerordentlich lecker war.  
„Mhh ist lecker.“, grinste ich und sah ihn an.

„Du kannst gerne mehr trinken. Ich hab noch was hier.“, grinste er weiter und hielt eine Bierflasche hoch. 

Das grinsen war irgendwie niedlich.  
Hey was denke ich hier bitte? Naja von denken ist noch keiner verhaftet worden.   
Ich grinse leicht zurück und ab da an scheint das Eis zwischen uns gebrochen zu sein.  
Wir beide Tranken unsere Getränke, sobald eines leer war holte Cole was neues. 

Inzwischen waren wir bei unserem vierten Drink und mir wurde etwas schummrig und der Raum begann sich zu drehen.   
Ich schob das aber auf die seite und drank aus, nuschelte dann etwas unverständlich: „Wolln wir tansn?“

Als Antwort zog er mich einfach auf die Tanzfläche und stellte sich ganz dicht hinter mich.   
Cole legte seine Hände auf meine Hüfte und drückte mich etwas an sich.   
Wir beide begannen uns im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, wobei er sich auffällig an mir rieb und ich schon bald etwas Hartes an meinem Arsch spüren konnte.   
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, drehte mich etwas um und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„M-Mir ist i-irgendwie s-schwindlich.“, stotterte ich und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Scheiße.   
Vor meinen Augen tauchten immer wieder schwarze Punkte auf und ich hatte Mühe mich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Komm gehen wir etwas raus. Sonst kippst du hier drin noch um.“, flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, legte mir einen Arm um die Hüfte und stützte mich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang.  
Irgendwie hatte ich ein echt komisches Gefühl was das hier gerade anging.   
Aber ich konnte nichts machen. 

Meine Muskeln fügten sich taub an und ich hatte das Gefühl alles wäre in Watte gepackt worden. Draußen schlug mir die Kühle Nachtluft entgegen, dennoch besserte sich nichts an meinem Gemütszustand. Warum kam mir das alles so komisch vor? Irgendwas konnte hier doch nicht stimmen.

„Ich will dich komplett Matt. Du bist so heiß. Ich brauche dich jetzt!“, hörte ich leise an mein Ohr dringen.   
Langsam sickerte das in mein Gehirn und meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt.   
Ich wollte Cole von mir stoßen, ihn anschreien oder weglaufen. Aber nichts funktionierte.   
Ich konnte nur zusehen wie er mich auf den Rücksitz eines Autos drückte und sich seine Hose runter zog, kurz darauf war meine verschwunden.   
Danach umgab mich eine Schwärze und ich bekam nichts mehr mit wofür ich sehr dankbar war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry das jetzt länger nichts gekommen ist. Ich habe noch schule und ich kann schlecht etwas Posten wenn ich bis am Abend Unterricht habe

„…att! Matt! Verdammt Matt wach auf!“, konnte ich eine vertraute Stimme hören.  
Dann spürte ich ein leichtes rütteln an meiner Schulter.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und konnte verschwommen jemanden neben mir erkennen.  
Mein Gesicht war so zur seite gedreht das ich mit der Wange auf dem harten Boden lag. 

Was war denn Passiert? 

Warum liege ich überhaupt auf dem Boden?

Ich drehte mich langsam etwas um und setzte mich etwas auf. Erst jetzt erkannte ich das es Kelly war, der neben mir kniete.

„Hey vorsichtig… Alles ok?“, fragte er besorgt und legte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken.  
„Keine Angst, der Krankenwagen ist schon unterwegs. Hast du zu viel getrunken?“

„N-Nein, ich… ich weiß nicht. Bitte Kelly, keinen Krankenwagen. Mir geht’s gut. Hab in letzter Zeit öfters Probleme mit meinem Kreislauf.“, nuschelte ich.  
Irgendwie kam mir meine Stimme so fremd vor, als wäre ich nicht wirklich ich.

„Komm Matt, wenigstens kurz durchchecken lassen und dann fahr ich dich nachhause ok?“, lächelte er mich an, worauf ich einfach nur kurz nickte, dann konnte ich auch schon den Krankenwagen hören, der neben uns auf der Straße zum Stehen kam und die Sanitäter ausstiegen.  
Zum Glück waren es keine die ich kenne. Das wäre dann extremst Peinlich geworden.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte einer der beiden Kelly und kniete sich neben mich. Dann leuchtete er mit einer Taschenlampe in meine Augen und sagte dann irgendwas leise zu, was ich nicht verstehen konnte.  
Und Kellys Blick nach zu Urteil, er auch nicht.

„Ich habe ihn bewusstlos hier gefunden. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist.“, antwortete Kelly dann und sah kurz auf mich.  
„Können Sie sich an etwas erinnern?“, fragte mich jetzt der andere Sanitäter und ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Ok, wir nehmen Sie mit ins Krankenhaus und Sie werden dort nochmal untersucht. Hier können wir wenig machen.“, sagte wieder der erste Sani und zog mich mit Kellys Hilfe langsam auf meine Beine.

„N-nein ich muss nachhause, Tony macht sich sonst sorgen.“, flüsterte ich und sah auf den Boden.  
„Sie müssen mit ins Krankenhaus, wir können ihn natürlich anrufen.“, damit wurde ich in den Krankenwagen bugsiert und Kelly setzte sich hinten zu mir rein. 

Dann fuhren wir auch schon los.  
Mir fielen immer wieder meine Augen zu und ich hatte richtig Probleme sie offen zu halten, sei es auch nur für ein paar Sekunden.

„Hey Matt bleib wach!“, hörte ich an meine Ohren dringen.  
Warum viel es mir nur so schwer das meine Augen offen blieben? 

Oder warum hatte ich das Gefühl das irgendwas passiert war, woran ich mich nicht erinnern konnte?  
Das letzte was ich wusste war, wie ich mit Cole getanzt habe.

Anscheinend bin ich danach raus gegangen und hatte einen Kreislaufkollaps, wodurch ich dann bewusstlos hingefallen bin.  
Das ist zumindest die einzig Vernünftige Erklärung dafür.  
Ich driftete in den Schlaf und bekam nicht mehr mit wie ich im Krankenhaus ankam.

**PIEP ******

Was ist das für ein nerviges Geräusch? 

******PIEP ******** **

Was ist passiert? 

**********PIEP ******** ** ** **

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und hatte sofort eine Weiße Decke vor mir.  
Ach ja, ich bin ja vor dem Club zusammen gebrochen und wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht. 

**************PIEP ******** ** ** ** ** **

„Hey er ist wach.“, hörte ich eine familiäre Stimme flüstern. Gleich darauf bemerkte ich wie jemand meine Hand sanft drückte.  
„Schatz, Gott sei Dank bist du wach! Ich habe mir so sorgen gemacht.“, sofort konnte ich die besorgte Stimme Tony zuordnen. 

Er war also hier im Krankenhaus. 

Kelly hatte ihn wahrscheinlich angerufen. 

Oder waren das die Ärzte? 

_WÄHREND MATT BEWUSSTLOS WAR ___

__

__„Sind Sie Tony DiNozzo?“, fragte eine Schwester Kelly, worauf dieser mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich bin Kelly Severide. Ich brauch Matts Handy damit ich Tony anrufen kann.“, gab er zurück._ _

__Ein junger Mann mit grünen Augen, braunen Haaren und in T-Shirt und Jogging Hose kam auf Kelly zu und sagte: „Das ist nicht nötig. Ich bin Tony DiNozzo.“_ _

__„Gut das Sie da sind. Mr. Casey ist Momentan bewusstlos, wir können eigentlich nur sagen das er einen Kreislaufkollaps gehabt hat und bewusstlos vor einem Club gefunden wurde.“, sagte die Schwester auch sogleich, „Wenn etwas wir was wichtiges herausfinden sagen wir Ihnen bescheid. Sie können gerne in sein Zimmer. Es ist den Gang hinunter und dann links.“, damit war die Schwester auch schon wieder verschwunden._ _

__Tony wollte gerade losgehen als er von Kelly aufgehalten wurde: „Warum bist du sein Notfallkontakt?“  
„Weil ich mit ihm seit 2 Monaten zusammen bin.“, antwortete der Italiener und ging ins Zimmer hinein._ _

__Tony ließ einen Verwirrten und geschockten Kelly Severide zurück im Flur stehen._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> ich war lange weg  
> und ich habe hier wieder ein Kapitel für euch.  
> Hoffe es gefällt euch ;D
> 
> LG  
> SallyWood

Tony suchte so schnell es geht das passende Zimmer nachdem er herausgefunden hat wo Matt lag.  
Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um seinen Freund.

Wie konnte er ihn denn nur mit Kelly mitgehen lassen?  
Warum war er nicht mitgegangen?

//Das ist alles meine Schuld!// warf sich Tony vor und sah traurig auf das Bett wo Matt lag.  
"Er sieht so zerbrechlich aus...", flüsterte in dem Moment Kelly Severide hinter Tony, welcher dadurch schrecklich erschrak.  
"Tut mir leid... wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", kam es auch gleich darauf.

"Schon in Ordnung. Und ja tut er. Ich hoffe es wird alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich hätte auch mit euch mitgehen sollen...", sagte Tony und strich Matt dabei durch sein weiches Blondes Haar. Er lächelte traurig als Matt sich ein wenig an seine Hand drückte.

Severide überlegte dann kurz und sah Tony an: "Das hätte keiner wissen können, dass so etwas passiert."  
"Du liebst ihn oder?"

Tony lachte kurz leise auf und nickte. "Ja, ja das tuh ich. Und es ist lange her das ich jemanden geliebt habe."

"Das gefühl kenne ich.", sagte Kelly mehr zu sich selbst, jedoch hatte Tony es gehört.  
Er wollte nur nicht wirklich was sagen.   
Immerhin kannte er Kelly Severide ja so gut wie gar nicht. Auch wenn Matt sehr viel über seinen Kollegen erzählt hatte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als Matts Augenlieder flatterten war Tony sofort zur Stelle. Endlich war Matt wach. Tony war darüber sehr erleichtert.  
"Hey...", raspelte Matt und hustete kurz darauf.

Sein Hals war komplett trocken und tat ihm weh. Das er trocken war, war aber auch kein Wunder immerhin hatte er seit er bewusstlos wurde nichts mehr getrunken.

"Oh gott sei Dank du bist wach! Ich hab mir solche sorgen gemacht um dich! Kannst du dich an etwas erinnern? Tut dir irgendwas weh? Warte hier hast du etwas wasser damit dein Hals nicht mehr so weh tut!", haspelte Matts fester freund und reichte ihm ein Glas mit Wasser, was der Feuerwehrmann sofort austrank.

Er hatte anscheinend großen durst gehabt.   
"Nur an das, das mich so ein Typ angesprochen hat der dir sehr ähnlich sieht und mir was zum trinken gegeben hat. Dann wie ich auf der Straße von Kelly wachgerüttelt wurde. Mein rücken und hals tut mir auch etwas weh.", antwortete Matt so gut es ging.

Matt war es peinlich zu sagen dass ihm sein Hintern wehtat.   
Auch wenn er wusste dass er vor Tony eigentlich nicts geheim halten brauchte.  
Ausserdem hatte er so eine Ahnung was mit ihm passiert war.   
Aber erstens wollte er Tony damit nicht belasten, zweitens, er hatte ganz einfach sehr große Angst.

Was wenn Tony ihn nicht mehr wollen würde nachdem er wüsste was passiert war?  
Wie würden alle auf der Wache reagieren wenn sie das herausfinden würden?  
Hätte Matt überhaupt noch einen Job wenn das rauskommen würde?

Er würde mit sicherheit alle seine Freunde verlieren.  
Immerhin war es seine schuld das so was überhaupt passiert ist.   
Warum muss er auch so Naiv sein und das Getränk von jemand Fremden annehmen.   
Ihm hätte doch klar sein können das da was schief geht.

"Ich glaub der hat mich Vergewaltigt...", rutschte es ihm dennoch raus, und dann konnten die beiden noch zwei dumpfe Geräusche von der Tür aus sehen.  
Dort stand Kelly. Mit schockgeweiteten Augen. Und zwei kaffeebecher die auf den Boden gefallen waren und ihren Kompletten Inhalt verteilten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß es war etwas kurz. aber ich habe eine schreibblokade die ich im Moment irgendwie überwinden muss und es eigentlich nicht schaffe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen  
> Liebe Grüße   
> Sally <3


End file.
